


How a Flower Blooms

by Cerillen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And it's boring, Cus my family talks about real estate too much, Felt like writing a romance, I made this while eating breakfast, M/M, it turned into a hanahaki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Thomas finds out about Hanahaki and that makes life harder for one of the sides.





	How a Flower Blooms

It was like clockwork.

Leave his room, talk to Patton, go back to his room, cough up an entire bouquet, then destroy the evidence.

Rinse and repeat.

Really, it was starting to get kind of ridiculous.

Patton, bless his sweet heart, had noticed fairly early on that something was wrong.

But he’d simply taken to keeping a slightly closer eye on Virgil to see if he could witness any symptoms of something.

Past that, he acted the same way he always did, likely knowing that doing anything else would make Virgil uncomfortable.

Which was something the anxious side appreciated.

Especially considering the cause of his current problem.

Virgil kind of wanted to blame Roman for it.

But, he knew that it wasn’t entirely his fault.

It was also Logan’s.

Because, about three weeks ago, Roman and Logan had introduced Thomas to something interesting.

Something he hadn’t heard of until then.

That thing being Hanahaki disease.

The disease that makes you cough up flowers when you fall in love with someone.

So, now that Thomas knew about the disease existing, it had latched onto one of the sides.

The only one who was in love and unwilling to admit it.

No surprise there being who that side was.

“You really shouldn’t tell him.”

Virgil sighed for about the fiftieth time that day and pushed back against Deceit’s legs he was leaning against.

“It’s gonna mess everything up.”

“You do know that.”

“I know, but it’s still a possibility and I’m not willing to take that risk, Dee.”

“You’re not being stupid.”

Virgil snorted.

“That’s mean, Dee.”

Deceit, who was pouting a little at how this conversation was going, was interrupted before he could respond.

“Virgil!”

Patton’s shout instantly had Virgil sitting up and looking over as the moral side came stumbling quickly down the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, this led to Patton tripping on the final steps and falling right into his best friend’s waiting arms.

Everyone had been expecting it so no one really bothered acknowledging it, past Patton giving a little giggle and Virgil responding with a gentle squeeze right before Patton started to bounce a little in excitement.

“What’s up, Pat?”

Patton’s smile was particularly wide and his eyes were practically shining from how happy and excited he was.

It made Virgil feel like he was both melting and suffocating at the same time.

“I figured it out!”

His hands were flung into the air, seemingly in victory, and Virgil couldn’t resist a smile as he tilted his head a little in question.

“Figured what out?”

“Why you’ve been avoiding me lately!”

The sudden rush of terror the anxious side felt in that moment was completely irrational, and he knew that.

But it still made his blood run cold and the lights in the common area flicker ominously, regardless.

“…what?”

Patton, who was surprisingly used to dealing with things like this happening, only softened a little in response to Virgil’s reaction, reaching down to take the other’s hands into his own.

“You have hanahaki, right?”

It felt like his throat was clogging up, so Virgil simply nodded in response.

“And it’s because you love me, right?”

Patton’s voice was just a little uncertain at this point, a part of him still not sure if he was truly right about this or not, but he was filled with relief when Virgil silently nodded once again.

At this point, Deceit had sunk back to his room to give the two privacy while the lights continued to flicker with increasing violence.

But Patton didn’t even notice.

“Oh, good! Then this is super easy to fix!”

The lights stopped flickering and suddenly everything felt alarmingly still.

Patton waited patiently as Virgil got over his shock.

Then Patton had to resist the urge to pull the other into a tight hug when he looked up at him with wide eyes brimming with tears.

**_“What?”_ **

His voice was warped, almost beyond recognition, and the sound made Patton want to coo comfortingly in response.

Instead, he smiled just a little bit more and gave the hands he was holding a soft squeeze.

“Logan said hanahaki could be cured by having your feelings returned. So, if it’s me, then you have nothing to worry about.”

Virgil’s hands were shaking and his face looked so heartbreakingly uncertain that the words were out of Patton’s mouth before he could even realize he was saying them.

“You-“

“I love you, Virgil.”

And Patton unintentionally squawked in response when Virgil suddenly fell to his knees.

The moral side’s instinctual scramble to catch him as he fell made Virgil’s rapidly beating heart swell with affection.

“But…but you always say...to everyone-“

“I know, but I meant it differently with you. I thought you knew, cus you always know what I mean when I try and say things, but I guess I should’ve been a bit more clear anyways. Just to make sure you really knew.”

There was a strange feeling of something melting and softening in Virgil’s chest as he wordlessly watched his best friend ramble in a small panic.

“I swear, if I knew you didn’t know I would’ve said something or something but I didn’t realize and I thought maybe you might not want me to do anything romantic or something and we never really talked about it either so I didn’t know if you liked that kind of stuff and I didn’t really think it was a big deal cus I was already so happy with us being how we were that I didn’t-“

Patton had never kissed someone before.

Neither had Virgil.

But Thomas had, so they understood how it was supposed to work.

Still.

Knowing how it worked and actually experiencing it were two completely different things.

Adding in the extra aspect of being made purely of magic and emotions, led to it being a completely new and unique experience all on its own.

The world practically shook around them, the lights violently brightening while the shadows deepened drastically before the lights burst and left the room in almost complete darkness.

The only illumination came from Patton as his body started to glow, light seemingly leaking out of his skin.

The glow only brightened when a low purring sound started rumbling out of Virgil’s chest, small tendrils of shadows slithering out of him to wrap gently around whatever part of Patton they could reach.

Although, in that moment, most of those extra aspects were completely ignored by the two causing them as they centered all of their attentions on the connection between them.

It felt both like an eternity and only a second later when the two separated.

A gentle whine of discontent fell from Patton’s lips without him even realizing, and the world shook once again as Virgil growled instinctively.

And suddenly Patton was lying on top of his best friend in the middle of the Nightmare Plane.

Shadows gently cocooned him and his entire body was practically vibrating as Virgil let out a constant stream of content rumbling warbles while he gently nuzzled the top of Patton’s head.

The entire situation was both new and familiar, and it made Patton’s heart swell, almost to the point of bursting.

_**“I love you.”** _

And his heart finally burst.

**_“I love you I love you I love you so much I-“_ **

The world didn’t shake quite as much this time, but it still rumbled as Patton silenced Virgil in the same way he’d been silenced moments before.

“I love you too, Virg.”

And the world was filled with flowers.

While Virgil, thankfully, was not.


End file.
